The Tides of Emotions
by Fake-Ivy
Summary: Yuki and his love


Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. Obviously.

Warnings: Slight non-con and yaoi.

vvvvvvv

_**It was a mistake.**_

"Sorry, but I gotta go."

_And out dashes my hope. _

_And perhaps_……

**The Tides of Emotions**. 

_I shouldn't have done what I did. But I wanted to be loved, caressed, exhilarated. _

**_You were only friends._**

_But he was my world. I based everything I did around him. He allowed me to be myself, instead of only what people wanted to see. _

_**You're both guys.**_

_I know. Somehow, with him, it doesn't matter._

_**You overstepped his personal boundaries. Three times.**_

vvvvv

It was dark, but he knew where all the furniture was. The boy had gone to sleep in a chair, with one foot pulled up, the other dangling just above the floor. He stared at that foot.

And decided to explore it.

_**One.**_

Lying down, he carefully licked the boy's instep. He then proceeded to cover the foot with his tongue, examining and capturing all the curves of it. The foot tasted just like peppermint.

Then he felt eyes on him.

He looked up and froze, his tongue just barely touching the others foot. The eyes said nothing, but he could feel that the boy wanted him to stop. And he knew he couldn't, not now. The eyes of the boy comprehended this, then became blank again.

Slowly, he rose from the ground until he was standing. Then, moving even more slowly, he gently placed a hand on the boy's cheek. He cupped the boy's face with both hands, and moved his thumbs across his cheekbones. He leaned in, and with the utmost care, he pressed his lips against the others. The other silently opened his mouth at the feeling of a tongue going across his sealed mouth.

_**Two.**_

The first sensation that he picked out was softness, like warm water flowing against your skin. The next was the taste of strawberries, which mingled strangely, but not unpleasantly, with the original taste of peppermint.

He explored the boy's mouth just as thoroughly as he had explored his foot. The teen offered no resistance, but neither did he join in. He lightly ran his tongue across the roof of the others mouth. The boy in the chair shivered, but did nothing. He brushed the boy's tongue, but could get no reaction.

When he was done, he withdrew from the others mouth and leaned back so he could see the others eyes. They remained blank. An emotion passed through them too fast for him to interpret. He raised his hand and reached to undo the boy's shirt buttons, his glance questioning. The boy continued to show no expression. After the shirt was off, he reached to pull off the boy's boxers, followed by his own. He pulled the boy out of the chair and onto the ground. Then he looked at the body he had uncovered.

Because of the darkness, the boy's skin looked transparent, glowing pale blue. The color of his skin harmonized with the bubblegum pink of his hair, which in turn emphasized the dark velveteen violet of the boy's eyes.

Staring down past the almost feminine face of the teen, framed with the pink of his hair, his own amber eyes traveled down the muscled chest and toned belly. Laying his eyes on the other's member, he felt warmth flood his groin, hardening his own member further. The boy's member was perfectly formed, and fit his body just as well as his other limbs did. They hinted at the soul in the body, which shined brighter than the sun.

Slowly he reached up and opened the drawer of the end table by the chair and removed a bottle.

_I'd never hurt him, the way those others hurt me._

**_Are you so sure of that?_**

He opened the bottle and let the clear gel slide onto his palm, repressing the mocking thought. When enough had gathered on his palm, he closed the bottle and returned it to the drawer. Spreading it evenly onto both palms, he covered his own member in the gel before turning to the prone boy.

He looked into the boy's eyes for a moment, before spreading the boys' legs and slowly pushing one finger into the boys' opening, followed by a second and a third. When he briefly caressed that sensitive area inside of the boy, he gasped, and the boy began to pant. The man slowly rocked his fingers, languorously widening the other's passage. Satisfied, he removed his fingers slowly.

_**Three.**_

Inch by delectable inch, he submerged himself into the tight space. When he could go no further, he stopped, breathing heavily. Searching for a rhythm, he settled on a moderate pace. Maintaining this pace, he reached a hand down to the teen's phallus. Slowly but with increasing speed, he matched his first pace and increased it, until he pounded into the boy and the friction that he made against the others' member with his hand caused the boy to whimper and moan.

The boys' body was no longer able to keep up, and the boy's climax covered the man's hand and stomach. As the boy softly groaned, the man lost control as a tremendous shuddering overtook his body, and with a contented sigh, he spilled his seed deep within the boy's body.

Feeling replete, he rested, then slowly removed himself from that delicious warmth, closing his eyes to memorize the feeling.

As he opened his eyes, he looked down and looked straight into the eyes of the boy.

"Yuki-san…why?" the boy asked, as tears filled his eyes.

"Because I…do not dislike you," returned Yuki after a moment of silence. Hesitantly he lifted his hand and brushed away the boys' tears. "May I remain with you, Shuichi-kun?"

"I…would like to be alone," whispered Shuichi.

Yuki looked at the confused and scared boy, and nodded, rising to return to his room. Pausing, he reached for a blanket and silently covered his friend, before returning to his room for a sleep broken by nightmares.

vvvvv

The door clicked shut, and Yuki heard footsteps hurrying away.

_Hurrying away from me, leaving me to drown in the decisions I made._

_**You brought this Purgatory upon yourself.**_

_Ah, but once your time in Purgatory is ended, you become an angel._

_**Do you really believe the reconciliation of your sins will be completed in this lifetime?**_

_No._

_**Then why do you insist on putting yourself forward?**_

_Because. He is my hope. And perhaps…_

_**Your love?**_

…_Yes. _

_**Then chase him and make him yours, for as long as you believe in hope.**_

—FIN—

_Author Note: Yep. I never thought I would be able to write a one-shot. Could someone please review and tell me what you think?_


End file.
